superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion (ルイージマンション Ruīji Manshon, "Luigi Mansion") is an action-adventure game published by Nintendo for theGameCube. It was the first game in the Mario ''franchise to be released for Nintendo GameCube. It was released in Japan on September 14, 2001, in North America on November 18, 2001, and in Europe on May 3, 2002. The game was a launch title for the GameCube, and the second title in the''Mario franchise whereLuigi is the main character, instead ofMario, the first and third being Mario is Missing!''and ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, respectively. The game takes place in a haunted mansion when Luigi wins a contest that he never entered. He told his brother to meet him there to celebrate his victory. Luigi is searching for his brother, Mario, who came to the mansion earlier, but went missing. To help Luigi on his quest, an old professor named Elvin Gadd or E. Gadd has equipped him with the "Poltergust 3000", a vacuum cleaner used for capturing ghosts, and a "Game Boy Horror", a device used for communicating with E. Gadd. He also uses it as a map and to examine ghosts. Luigi's Mansion was relatively well received by reviewers, despite being criticized for its length. The game has sold over 2.5 million copies, and is the fifth best-selling Nintendo GameCube game in the United States. It was one of the first games to be re-released as a Player's Choice title on the system. The game was later followed by a sequel entitled Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Luigi's Mansion for the thirtieth episode of The Completionist. The review is done with fellow Normal Boots member PeanutButterGamer, who was supposedly abducted and brought to Jirard's house by aliens. (Also JonTron was there too for some reason...) Jirard and PBG note that Luigi's Mansion's existence, especially as a launch title for the GameCube, was a huge risk as it strays so far from the Mario formula, but in their eyes, it works. The two compliment the presentation, thanks to the ghosts and supernatural environments that can actually be frightening at times. PBG also finds the theme song unnerving, especially when Luigi hums it. Jirard also compliments the game on its Game Boy Horror function, for its nostalgia and uses. The two also find the gameplay to be unique and fun. Though they admit that Boo hunting is very annoying, especially later in the game when Boos have lots of health. PBG's only complaint about the game is its short length, while Jirard adds that he finds it a bit easy, aside from the fight with Bowser. Jirard finds the completion bonus not worth it, due to how tedious it is to get the most money possible. Overall, Jirard finds it to be incredibly fun. Guests * PeanutButterGamer - Co-Reviewer * JonTron - Cameo Trivia * Throughout the episode, PGB, Jirard, and Greg refer to King Boo as King Boo: King of the Boos. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Gamecube Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Play It!